1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring device, and more particularly to a measuring wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional measuring wheel includes a handle, a panel connected to the handle, a first rod 90, a second rod 91, a locker 92 and a locking portion 93. The first rod 90 has two ends. One of the ends of the first rod 90 is connected to the handle and the other one of the ends of the first rod 90 is pivotally connected to the second rod 91. The second rod 91 is rotatably connected to a wheel. The locker 92 is pivotally mounted on the first rod 90 and is located between the first rod 90 and the second rod 91. The locker 92 protrudes from a distal end of the first rod 90. The locking portion 93 is disposed on a distal end of the second rod 91 and aligns the distal end of the second rod 91. The locker 92 is pivotally buckled on the locking portion 93 such that the first rod 90 and the second rod 91 are co-axially fixed relative to each other.
However, the locker 92 protrudes from the distal end of the first rod 90 for buckling on the locking portion 93. When the conventional measuring wheel is folded and the first rod 90 is pivoted relative to the second rod 91, the locker 92 sticks out from the whole conventional measuring wheel and is easily hit and broken, such that the first rod 90 is not able to be fastened to the second rod 91.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a measuring wheel to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.